parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Little Mer-Cat Part 2 - Bugs' Concert ("Daughters of O'Malley")
(Various herald fish pop up until a bird with yellow feathers, and orange beak and feet, and blue eyes flies out from behind. His name is Tweety Bird.) *Tweety Bird/Harold the Seahorse: (clears his throat) His royal highness, THOMAS O'MALLEY! (A handsome, slightly stocky orange alley cat with a white muzzle, belly, front paws (he has a long one on the right), and a brief trim on the end of his tail, a pair of 4 whiskers, a few hairs on his head, a crimson nose, yellow eyes, black eyebrows, and a teal mertail with clear turquoise fins, wearing a gold crown and cuffs enters, riding in an enormous open seashell being pulled by two dolphins. He also carries a trident. His name is Thomas O'Malley.) (O'Malley shoots his glowing trident into the sky. Sparks fly out and shower down on the crowd, causing them to cheer in excitement.) *Tweety/Harold: And presenting the distinguished court composer, Horatio Thelonious Ignatius Constancius BUGS BUNNY! (A gray bunny with a white muzzle, underbelly, toes, and bottom tail, a pink nose, white buckteeth, and small whiskers, wearing white opera gloves, enters to mild applause, waving. He is riding in a smaller seashell that is being pulled by two seahorses. His name is Bugs Bunny.) (The seahorse swim fast, making Bugs hold onto the reins.) *Thomas O'Malley/King Triton: I'm really looking forward to this performance, Bugs. *Bugs Bunny/Sebastian: (laughing) Oh, Your Majesty! This will be the finest concert I have ever conducted. Your daughters, they will be spectacular! (He is turned upside down in his shell.) *O'Malley/Triton: Yes, and especially my little Sawyer. *Bugs/Sebastian: (turns himself right side up) Yes, yes. She has the most beautiful voice! (to himself) If only she'd show up for rehearsals once in a while. (Bugs lands on the stage and straightens the fur on his belly. Then he pulls the music sheet out from his shell and proceeds to podium. He looks up to see if there is anything going on. But nothing is happening. So Bugs taps the conducting stick three times, smiles, and directs the orchestra.) (Three clamshells soar up as the bubble curtains part. The clamshells open, revealing six mermaids - two in each clamshell.) (The first mermaid is a slender, beautiful Saluki dog with tan fur, brown hair and ears, a black nose, blue eyelids with blue eye shadow, and a blue mertail with clear light blue fins, wearing a light blue shell bra. Her name is Rita.) (The second mermaid is thin poodle with baby blue fur and a violet mertail with clear lavender fins, wearing a pink bow around her neck and a lavender shell bra. Her name is Georgette.) (The third mermaid is an Earth pony with a light pink coat, a rosy mane, light blue eyes, and a red mertail with clear light red fins, wearing a red top. Her name is Pinkie Pie.) (The fourth mermaid is peach bunny with blonde hair, white buckteeth, blue eyes, and a purple mertail with clear lavender fins, wearing a pink top. Her name is Lola Bunny.) (The fifth mermaid is a light peach lioness with teal eyes, a brown nose, and a chartreuse mertail with clear light yellow fins, wearing a yellow shell bra. Her name is Adult Nala.) (The sixth and last mermaid is a light peach lioness cub with ruby eyes, a dark red nose, and an orange mertail with clear yellow-orange fins, wearing a cream-colored top. Her name is Young Kiara.) *Rita, Georgette, Pinkie Pie, Lola Bunny, Adult Nala, and Young Kiara/Ariel's Sisters: Oh, we are the daughters of O'Malley (Cut to O'Malley, looking pleased that his daughters said he loves them.) *Rita, Georgette, Pinkie Pie, Lola, Nala, and Kiara/Ariel's Sisters: Great father who loves us and named us well Rita *Rita/Aquata: La la la La la la La la LA! *Rita, Georgette, Pinkie Pie, Lola, Nala, and Kiara/Ariel's Sisters: Georgette *Georgette/Andrina: La la la La la la la la la la la la LA! *Rita, Georgette, Pinkie Pie, Lola, Nala, and Kiara/Ariel's Sisters: Pinkie Pie *Pinkie Pie/Arista: La la la! *Rita, Georgette, Pinkie Pie, Lola, Nala, and Kiara/Ariel's Sisters: Lola *Lola/Attina: La-a la la! *Rita, Georgette, Pinkie Pie, Lola, Nala, and Kiara/Ariel's Sisters: Nala *Nala/Adella: La la la! *Rita, Georgette, Pinkie Pie, Lola, Nala, and Kiara/Ariel's Sisters: Kiara *Kiara/Alana: La la la LA! *Rita, Georgette, Pinkie Pie, Lola, Nala, and Kiara/Ariel's Sisters: (as a giant clam soars up behind them) And then there is the youngest In her musical debut (vocalizing) Our seventh little sister We're presenting her to you (vocalizing) (Cut to behind Bugs, who is still conducting. He turns his head at O'Malley and grins at him.) (Then cut to O'Malley, who is full of anticipation of seeing his seventh-born daughter.) *Rita, Georgette, Pinkie Pie, Lola, Nala, and Kiara/Ariel's Sisters: To sing a song Bugs Bunny wrote Her voice is like a bell (Cut to Rita, Georgette, Pinkie Pie, Lola, Nala, and Kiara as they all gather around the clam as it opens.) *Rita, Georgette, Pinkie Pie, Lola, Nala, and Kiara/Ariel's Sisters: She's our sister, Sawya-'' (''The open clam is revealed that Sawyer is not at the concert.) (Rita, Georgette, Pinkie Pie, Lola, Nala, and Kiara all gasp in surprise that Sawyer is absent.) (Bugs gasps, too. Then he drops the conducting stick and grimaces in fear.) (O'Malley is furious as his trident glows and his eyes turn blood red with anger.) *O'Malley/Triton: (enraged) SAWYER!!! Category:SuperJNG18 Category:SuperJng Category:The Little Mermaid Parts Category:Transcripts